Suteki Da Ne
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: Isn’t it beautiful? Takashi likes Koboshi, but always fails to admit it. What happens when it’s getting harder to resist the urge? A walk through cherry blossoms can change a lot. [ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer: **Sadly,I do not own Pita-ten. I wish I did, though! I also don't own the song from Final Fantasy, _Suteki__ Da Ne_. I know. It sucks.

**Rating: **PG

**Story Summary:** -Isn't it beautiful?- Takashi likes Koboshi, but always fails to admit it. What happens when it's getting harder to resist the urge? I mean, who can resist cherry blossoms? One-shot

**Author Notes: **Okay, this is my first Pita-ten fanfiction, and I have yet to read the last book. But maybe I'll buy it today! XD Anyway, I think that the Takashi/Koboshi pairing is great, so that's what it is here, people. And in case you can't understand Japanese, I have the translation. Below the lines, marked with a slash, okay?

And, thanks a whole lot to Makami, because her fanfictions inspired me to start writing Pita-Ten fiction in the first place. 

_Kaze__ ga yoseta kotoba ni oyoida kokoro.  
__Kumo__ ga hakobu ashita ni hazunda koe . . ._

_-The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words.  
__The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future . . .-_

Takashi sat restlessly on a big rock in the middle of the park. It was nightfall already, and Koboshi was supposed to meet him 15 minutes ago. 'What if she's not coming?' he wondered. The 6th grader propped his elbow onto his leg, and then rested his cheek in his hand.

'Think of the good things,' he told himself, 'I mean, she actually accepted the invitation! . . . Okay, maybe it was because I asked her to help me collect some flowers for the restaurant, but . . . she still accepted it . . .'

Takashi eyed the cobblestone ground warily, letting the wind run its hand through his blond hair. It was like it was telling him to get up and leave or something. "No," he said aloud to himself, "I'm not leaving until Koboshi-chan comes."

_Tsuki__ ga yureru kagami ni furueta kororo.  
__Hoshi ga nagare koboreta yawarakai namida . . ._

_-The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror.  
__The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream . . .-_

"Really?"

His gaze jutted upward, immediately catching the sight of his friend. "O-oh . . . hey, Uematsu-chan!" Takashi greeted, cheeks turning slightly red.

"Well, Ten-chan, I'm glad that you weren't gonna leave without me!" she took a seat next to him. "Sorry I was late," Koboshi began, and Takashi drifted slowly into her words, into her voice. Suddenly, he was lost in it, but he did hear this: "I was checking up on Kotarou-chan. He seems kind of off track lately."

Takashi blushed deeper, gritting his teeth. 'She was late because she was checking up on Kotarou?' he thought, heart swelling up in anger. "Oh. So, how's he doing?" he asked smoothly, trying not to sound mad.

"Okay, I guess. He didn't really talk to me."

'Kotarou doesn't even like you!' he wanted to tell her, and throw her into reality. He knew that Kotarou felt nothing for her, and her liking him was a waste. But Kotarou and he were friends, and he couldn't do anything about it. 'Oh, well,' Takashi told himself, 'At least Kotarou's so busy . . . I practically have Koboshi-chan to myself.' He accidentally let out a sigh.

"You okay, Ten-chan?"

"Oh, yeah . . ."

"Let's go find some flowers now!"

"Okay," Takashi nodded at her and got up. He just noticed how beautiful she looked when the moonlight touched her skin. Looking away, Takashi felt his heart skip a beat. 'Just . . . stay cool.'

_Suteki__ da ne,  
__Futari__ te wo tori arukete nara?  
__Ikitai__ yo kimi no machi ie ude no naka . . ._

_-Isn't it beautiful,  
__To walk together in each others' hands?  
__I do so want to go,  
__To your city, your house, into your arms . . .-_

"Hey, Ten-chan!"

Takashi ripped away from his thoughts and looked over at Koboshi. Hearing her say his name was driving him crazy. "Yeah?" he asked, voice shaking every so slightly.

"How 'bout this one?" she held up one that was of a pinkish color, and handed it to Takashi.

"Well . . ." he began, trying to focus on their task, "I don't know . . . without Shia-san around here, I don't know if I want to be known as a guy who works in a place with pink flowers." Takashi grinned a bit.

"Oh, please! It's pretty, and you know it!" Koboshi shoved it over at his face.

"Hey, watch what you're doing with that!"

"Or else what?" she smiled a smile that made Takashi draw in a quick breath. Koboshi saw him do so, and asked, "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just almost sneezed thanks to you!"

"Sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to pink flowers!" she poked him with it, and he pretended that he was going to sneeze, making Koboshi laugh.

'Her voice . . .'

_Sono__ mune,  
__Karada__ azuke . . .  
__Yoi__ ni magire  
__Yumemiru_

_-That heart,  
__Held within your body . . .  
__In those confusing nights,  
__I dream . . .-_

"Let's go over here! I wanna see this!" Koboshi tugged on Takashi's arm, and sighing, he let her lead him over to a path.

"What's so special about it?"

"Don't you see?" she pointed to one side of the path. "There are cherry blossoms!" she pointed to the other side.

"So . . . are you gonna walk through it or what?"

"Of course!" Koboshi declared, though she hesitated.

"Ladies first!" Takashi pushed her in, and the wind acted up . . .

_Kaze__ was tomari kotoba wa yasashii maboroshi.  
__Kumo__ wa yabure ashitawo tooku no koe . . ._

_-The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion  
__The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice-_

Suddenly, the petals of the trees ruffled, and then reluctantly let go of the branches. The wind twirled them in a circle around its finger and they rushed around Koboshi. She looked around in awe, of the flower petals that gently stroked her face. Then, the wind pushed her, and lifted her hair, sending the rush of petals up into the sky.

Takashi watched, heart beating madly. Koboshi had looked so different in that instant . . . the expression on her face changed. It was like he actually had a chance . . . and that Kotarou would be out of the picture for once . . .

No. Kotarou could never be out of the picture. They were friends, but Takashi wanted him and Koboshi to be more than friends. And when he watched her that instant, it was like she had forgotten all about Kotarou, and the person left standing there was him.

Koboshi smiled at him, making his heart skip another beat. "Hey, Ten-chan! Come on in before the wind comes!" she outstretched her hand towards him, and he was about to take it . . .

_Tsuki__ ga nijimu kagami wo nagareta kokoro  
__Hoshi ga yurete koboreta kakusenai namida . . ._

_-The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror  
__The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden . . .-_

Then, the wind started up again, and the flower petals cut at his hand. It was like they didn't want him near her. It was the cruel reality of it all—he couldn't have her.

So, he sunk back, eyes fixed onto the ground once again. 'Hold it together . . .' he told himself, though he didn't know if he could.

"Ten-chan!" Koboshi was at his side in a second. "Are you okay?" she lifted his hand, and noted the small cut.

"I'm okay!" Takashi ripped his hand away from her, making her frown.

"Are you sure? You've been acting a little different lately."

'It's obvious, isn't it?' he thought, eyes glazed with weariness. He didn't want to put up with it anymore. But he did want Koboshi-chan . . .

"Ten-chan!"

"Yeah?" he placed the mask back into place. He wouldn't let her know. "Hey, let's go in now! It's not like we're gonna die in there, huh?" Takashi this time took her hand in his and stepped in. 'Take that,' he thought, looking up at the sky. 'Take that!'

_Suteki__ da ne,  
__Futari__ te wo tori arukete nara?  
__Ikitai__ yo kimi no machi ie ude no naka . . ._

_-Isn't it beautiful,  
__To walk together in each others' hands?  
__I do so want to go,  
__To your city, your house, into your arms . . .-_

"That's the Ten-chan I know!" Koboshi said, stepping in as well.

"Let's go!"

The wind picked up again, this time swirling around them. Takashi pulled Koboshi closer to him, and then there was only them. All he could see around them was a wall of flower petals, which now protected them from everything—maybe even Kotarou.

The 6th grader closed his eyes and leaned forward . . .

_Sono__ kao,  
__Sotto furete,  
__Asa__ ni tokeru,  
__Yumemiru_

_-That face,  
__A soft touch,  
__Dissolving into morning,  
__I dream.-_

And that was that.

""  
**Author Notes: **Heh. I love keeping you people a tad confused at the end. I think the best way for me to end this story was with that final line. I guess it just felt right for me to end it that way. Well, you know what happened.

And remember, this is a one-shot. I probably won't be continuing this. But it did kind of break my Writer's Block. So, yeah . . .

Well, read and review (please)!


End file.
